


A Venomous Heartbreak

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Marvel (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marvel Universe, Motorcycles, No Smut, Other, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Venom, Post-Canon, References to Depression, Tags Are Hard, Talking, Unnamed female character - Freeform, experiences, hard times, on hard times, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Things have been not exactly perfect for Eddie since the Venom symbiote took residence in his body, nor have they been better.  Eddie spends his days doing the things that he loves, and he has a partner by his side.However, when he spies his neighbour's daughter all alone with tears in her eyes, both himself and Venom can't help but assist in the way that they can.  Helping her see the light at the end of a difficult tunnel.





	A Venomous Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your commission! Enjoy!

Eddie’s bike thundered up the road, echoing in the street.  The beast had just had a quick tune-up in the shop and Eddie was happy to have it back.  The fresh paint glistened, and the engine sang.

And well, he wasn’t the only one happy to have it back.

 **“BETTER THAN UBER,”**  Venom told him in the back of his mind.  Despite the creature being unable to handle overly loud sounds, it seemed like the motorcycle was one that he made an exception to.  Perhaps because Eddie loved the bike Venom could put up with it? Much like an annoying cat or dog in the relationship.  Or perhaps it reminded Venom of something on his home planet?  Eddie had chosen not pry, instead, he made it a game to see if he could figure it out for himself.   **“UBER IS OVERRATED, IS IT NOT?”**

Eddie had to chuckle at the alien’s comment.  “We only took an Uber ride twice. And the only reason you don’t like it was because I told you not to eat the last driver.” He commented, shaking his head.

Venom huffed at him, dark slime crawling over Eddie’s arms, helping him stabilize the bike.   **“IF THEY ADVERTISE SNACKS, THEY SHOULD HAVE SNACKS.  NOT WATER AND GUM.”**

“Oh, believe me, buddy, I made that clear in the review that I left for him. ‘Did not have proper food. Be advised to bring own food if taking Mike’.”

 **“YOU STILL GAVE HIM A FOUR-STAR REVIEW.”** Venom reminded him.

“Hey.  We arrived alive and the water was cold.  I think the food was…” Eddie paused, his eyes catching sight of something in the local playground.  It looked like the teenager from across the hall of his apartment building.  She had been kind, slightly stand-offish as all teenagers are, her long hair always in her face somehow.  The best smile if you could see it.  She reminded Eddie of a settler – kind and sweet, but with hair everywhere.  Now she sat on the swing set by herself, eyes to the ground, hair cascading around her.  As he drove by, he swore that he could see her shoulders shake ever so slightly.  His Investigative Journalist feelers started tingling.  Something was wrong.

**“EDDIE?”**

“Hold on buddy. I know you’ll be hungry soon but I think we need to do this first.” Eddie told him, turning his motorcycle around. Swinging around in a quick U-turn, he parked his machine in a nearby parking spot.  The girl didn’t look up at the noise.  Instead, she just sat there, the very picture of loneliness.  Her shoulders continued to shake and Eddie could hear the sound of hiccups.  Slowly, as to not startle her with his sudden appearance, Eddie came closer to her.

“Heya.” He finally said, coming up to the other swing.  The girl gasped and jumped, head jerking towards the noise.  Eddie caught the sight of reddened, puffy eyes before the girl hid her face again.

“Oh. Eddie.  I’m… I’m sorry.  I didn’t hear you…” she said.  She looked down at her feet, half-heartedly pushing herself on the swing.  “I just came out here for some alone time.”

 **“NOT THE WHOLE TRUTH.”**  Venom told Eddie.  Eddie nodded before he remembered that he was the only one that could hear him.  Sometimes it still surprised him that only he could hear Venom’s voice.  He was as loud as the bike.

“That I understand,” Eddie told her, settling in the swing beside her.  The girl flinched slightly and looked away, trying to hide her eyes.  “Are your mom and dad arguing again?” he asked quietly, trying to get her to open up to him.

She shook her head. “Not as bad as before.  ‘Sides, they are both at work now. Will be for a while.”

Eddie hummed as he rested his head in his hand, looking at her.  He could feel Venom poking around in his head, trying to find something to help.  “Do you want to talk about it?”

There was a pause and the girl stopped moving her swing.  Just for a moment she was completely still, her eyes on the far horizon.  “You…. you wouldn’t understand,” she said.

“Try us,” Eddie told her, giving a soft cough when she looked at him.  Right, she didn’t know about Venom, and he would prefer to keep it like that.  “I was once young too.”

That earned a small giggle from her before she resumed her movements on the swing.  “It’s a lot of things,” she whispered.  “I would understand if you had other things to do.”

“Nope, I got the whole day free. Already put in my eight hours.” Eddie told her.

Venompoked as his mind.  **“WE HAVE THE WHOLE DAY FREE.”**  He reminded him.  Eddie mentally waved him away.  Now was not the time.

“Well…” she started out before looking around.  “First, promise me that you won’t tell anyone?”

Eddie nodded. “Of course. Confidentiality of sources is all part of the job.”

 **“WHAT ABOUT THOSE WHO HAPPEN TO OVERHEAR THE CONVERSATION?”** Mentally Eddie hushed him, assuring that he would be fine.

“Well.  It’s just a lot of things at once.” The girl said. “I graduate soon, have no idea what I want to be or go to school for.  I have no money for college, even with the extra hours that I picked up at my job.  Mom and Dad can’t help me, it’s hard enough to keep a roof over our heads these days. That doesn’t include all the final exams or credits that I need to do.  I’m about three credits short of graduating with my class.  And, everything feels like it is about to change, and I’m not ready for it.”

Eddie nodded, saying nothing but watching her.  This was a technique that he had learned with his shyer or his more withdrawn guests. The more you listened, the more engrossed you were, the more they would speak.  “Is there a way to make up for the lost credits?” he asked her.

 **“SURELY THE SCHOOL WILL NOT HOLD HER BACK FOR A MERE THREE CREDITS.”** Venom said, slightly dumbfounded when Eddie sent him the money sign through their link.   **“HUMANS NEVER CEASE TO SURPRISE ME. IS THIS ‘CURRENCY’ TRULY THAT POWERFUL?”**

“There is.  A teacher has agreed that, as long as I get within a certain percentage or higher, the school would be able to add on extra credit for me.  I also have a couple extra worksheets that I can do too.”

“That is excellent news.  Many schools would tell you that you had your shot and keep you for another year.” Eddie smiled.  “Kid, do you want my honest opinion on this?” The girl nodded, curious about what he had to say.  “Do both, all that you can do.  That way it gives you a little extra cushion should you not do as well on the test as you think you would have.  Besides, those worksheets would help you study”

“I know, it’s just hard to juggle them and everything else going on at home and with the diner.” She sighed. “Plus, you sound like my mother.”

Venom’s laugh echoed in Eddie’s mind.  “I know. But if it is worth fighting for, you won’t quit.  You’ll keep on trying.” He told her.  “An old friend of mine used to say that goals weren’t the end of something.  In order to keep improving, you had to keep reaching for them and improving.  Once you reached them, you increase the goal.  Keep pushing it back.  Never make it easy on yourself.”

The girl nodded, the sparkle slowly returning to her eyes.  “Eddie?  How did you deal with yourself after Anne left you?” she asked him.

 **“You moped around your new apartment and drank nothing but beer, went without a full course meal for months, cried yourself to sleep…”**  Venom listed rather unhelpfully.

“I wouldn’t be the best one to ask.” He admitted.  “I did not take it well, but no one takes the break up the same way.”

“My girlfriend broke up with me,” she said suddenly, tears reforming in her eyes and her shoulders beginning to quake.  “I… I really liked her…”

This time it was Venom who reached out to her.  He wrapped their arm around her shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze.  To his surprise, Eddie found Venom taking control of their mouth.  “ **I can tell you liked her.  But remember that these things happen for a reason.  It is not always seen right away, but they do. Everything in life teaches you something, a hard lesson or easy, it does not matter.  They make you strong, they make you wise.  It hurts now but remember, one day you will look back and smile at the memories that the two of you had. The smiles and the laughs. What you liked about yourself and what you needed to change to like about yourself. What you liked about her and what you didn’t.  Remember, when one door closes, another opens.  Pain fades with time.** ”

The girl looked surprised at first, wide eyes still sparkling with tears.  “Heh…. so what did you learn from Anne if I can ask?” she questioned, wiping her eyes.

“ **Date a woman who will share chocolate, and not have an asshole cat.** ” Venom said causing the neighbour to laugh.  She wiped her eyes and sighed, looking over the playground.

Eddie took control of their mouth again.  Who knew what else Venom would say if he was given the opportunity?  Better to stop that before he said anything that Eddie would regret.  “I know that this is stuff that you probably already heard, but it is true.  I didn’t have my family to support me, but I had a few dear friends that helped me.”

“It helps Eddie. It really does.” she smiled at him and then looked down at her hands again.  “Thank you.”

“Anytime kid. Just give a knock on the door if you want to talk.” He said, getting up and walking off.

He gave one last wave to the kid as Venom and him revved the motorcycle’s engine and headed for home.   **“A FEW DEAR FRIENDS?”** Venom asked him as Eddie carefully weaved in between cars and traffic.   **“YOU WERE LUCKY THAT YOU HAD ME TO HELP YOU THROUGH YOUR DARK AND LONELY TIME.”**

“Hey.  Give me more credit.  I had a few good friends that helped me move on with my life… though you were one of the main catalysts I admit.” Eddie pulled into the narrow alleyway that served as their parking lot of the apartment and turned off the engine.

Venom chuckled, manifesting from the base of Eddie’s neck, the goo forming into the familiar, sharp-toothed symbiote.   **“I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT YOU WERE MINE,”**  he whispered, giving a gentle bite to the back of Eddie’s neck,  **“MY RIDE. MY LOSER… COULDN’T HAVE YOU HUNG UP ON SOME EARTHLING.”**  He nodded towards the door, trying to urge Eddie to move faster. **“NOW HURRY. I’M HUNGRY.  THOSE TATER TOTS AND CHOCOLATE ISN’T GOING TO COOK THEMSELVES.”**


End file.
